


Beneath the Great Blue Sky

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Female Alpha, Fpreg, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: After their transport crashes, the Doctor and her companions find themselves stranded in the aptly named Mountain’s of Lost Hope. Among the survivors is an omega who finds herself rather inconveniently going into heat. The Doctor offers to help her through it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan-fiction in a while and my first foray into a fanwork using alpha-omega-beta dynamics. Something about the way Jodie Whittaker plays the Doctor just made the idea for this fic pop into my head. It's basically crack but what is fan fiction but a chance to have fun and play fast and loose with the laws of genre? I am without a beta reader for the moment, so I apologize in advance for any typos, character inconsistencies or other mistakes. 
> 
> If you are just here for the naughty bits, jump to chapter 2. If you like a bit of plot with your smut start at the beginning.

 

“Remind me again why were taking the future space equivalent of the bus,” asked Ryan, as he tried and failed to get comfortable in his hard backed plastic seat.

“Oye, nothing wrong with buses,” snapped Graham from beside him.

“Yea, although this is more like a nuclear powered atmospheric craft. Anyway, taking public transport is still the best way to get to know a place and people,” chirped the Doctor leaning over both their seats.

“And all the exciting local smells too apparently,” added Yasmin from her seat beside the Doctor. As far as she was concerned the entire transport smelled like old sneakers. Half the beings taking it didn’t even have feet, but damn if it didn’t smell like they did.  

“That too,” admitted the Doctor, falling back into her seat. “Also I really want to see the Mountain’s of Lost Hope and for some reason the TARDIS can’t fly near them. They’ve got some kind of weird rift time wavy thing going on.””

Ryan looked back over his seat, “Nothing about that name worries you?”

The Doctor blinked at him with guileless green eyes. “Why, should it?”

And in that exact moment the alarm started and all the emergency lights came on. “Seatbelts, now!” As soon as the Doctor clipped in her own, she began to frantically tap at her sonic Swiss army knife.   

Whatever she was doing, it didn’t work or it didn’t work fast enough. Their small transport fell through the sky. Within the tiny space lights flashed and the captain’s voice came over the intercom telling everyone to stay calm. Through the window Ryan saw a snowing mountain side getting closer and then everything dissolved into the sound of ripping metal.

 

The Doctor came back to awareness slowly. Distantly she heard a voice, “I found someone!”

Warm hands touched her arm,  and then her wrist, feeling for a pulse. “Please don’t be dead, please.” The woman speaking sounded female and unfamiliar.

The Doctor opened her eyes groggily and looked up into the face of a dark eyed human, well probably not a human those weren’t so common on Varcia in the Twenty-Eighth Century, but some kind of human variant.

“Thank the gods,” murmured the woman.

The Doctor tried to sit up.

“No, lie still. I need to see if you are hurt.”

The Doctor wasn’t usually one for lying still but she was still dazed.

Rapidly the stranger ran her hands over her arms, legs and torso, even pressing on her stomach as she looked for damage or swelling. It had been a terribly long time since anyone had touched her in so many places, even in such an uncomfortable and perfunctory manner. The woman’s hands didn’t have the expertise of an actual medical professional, more like someone who’d had some basic first aid course at some point and half remembered it.

“Can you sit up? I don’t think you are hurt, at least I can’t find any damage. Are you in any pain?”

“I don’t think so. I heal fast enough anyway,” The Doctor managed to sit up before the world went all wobbly for a moment.

The stranger caught her, supporting her with a strong hand on her back. “What species are you?”

The doctor frowned considering the stranger and what she should tell her. Her appearance gave no clear indication what kind of human variant she was, if that indeed was what she was. She was light skinned and fox faced with dark hair tumbling loose from a messy braid. There was an ugly but shallow gash on her cheek, probably from the crash. She wasn’t old but she wasn’t painfully young either. Maybe about thirty, depending on how her species aged.

“That’s a bit personal. I’m humanoidish, will that do?” she told the stranger.

“May as well, it’s not like I’m any kind of medic. I’m only certified as a first responder for humanoids and arthropods, not that it matters. It’s not like a Red Cross class at the local rec center has prepared me for anything like this.”

“Nothing ever does,” the Doctor pushed away from her, finding that she could actually stand.

“Where are my companions?”

“Who?”

“My friends. Three humans, an older man, a young man and woman.”

“Ah, they are with the other survivor back at the main wreckage of the plane.”

The doctor finally took the opportunity to look around. They were on a mountainside, and in fact standing in fluffy white snow. Perhaps five hundred feet from them, up the hillside sat the front half of the transport. The oblong thing had clearly been ripped in half and she could not tell where the back half had gone.

All about them was the wreckage of the transport, a mess of twisted metal and broken interior bits. There were well…there were also broken bodies in the snow. No matter how many times the Doctor had seen death in her many lives; she never became accustomed to it.

“Can you walk?” asked the woman.

“Yes, I think so.” She took a tentative step in the snow and winced. Nothing was broken but she was still battered and bruised. Her left hip hurt, like it might have been the part of her that had first made contact with the ground. The woman offered her arm, “here let me help.”

The Doctor accepted the help. “Thank you…I don’t even know your name.”

“Avia, you?”

“I usually go by the Doctor.”

“Wait, you’re a doctor? Thank the gods we desperately need one.”

“I’m afraid I’m not a medical one but I’ll help however I can though.”

 

She was relieved to find all three of her companions alive and mostly unhurt when they reached the wreckage of the transport. Yasmin was only a bit bruised, Ryan had hit his head and Graham had a slightly sprained ankle but they were in a better state than the other survivor, a Claxian female, who was clearly dying. They had all survived because they’d had seats at the front of the transport to the left of a bulkhead.

The doctor had just begun to scan the wreckage to try and get a distress signal sent when a more pressing matter became apparent. The sun was starting to set and the temperature was dropping rapidly. Their chances of surviving the night in the half ruined transport wasn’t great.

She tried to tap into the shipboard computer and but the entire thing was fried, almost as if it had been hit by an electromagnetic pulse.  There was no time to figure out anything else. She used her sonic, which was immune to that sort of thing, to run a scan of the area and found that they were less then a quarter mile from a series of thermal caves.  By the time she told the others her plan, the Claxian was dead.

They gathered what little food and blankets they could from the wreckage, as well as whatever mechanical parts seemed potentially useful. They made the harrowing hike across the mountainside towards the caves. Halfway through their journey Avia began to grow weak and stumbled. The Doctor feared she might have been hiding some manner of internal injury that was finally overcoming her. There was no time to stop, not when her vulnerable human companions were shivering so violently.  She sent Yaz to help her, as Ryan was already helping his grandad limp along. Avia gratefully leaned on the young policewoman’s strong shoulder and accepted the help.

It might have only been a quarter mile but they were all utterly exhausted by the time they arrived at the rocky red outcropping that marked an entrance to the caves. They stumbled into the darkness of the caverns and made their way deeper into the thermal warmth guided by the four emergency flashlights they’d brought from the transport.

They had no sooner come to a stop in a deep, red clay cavern than a commotion arose from Yaz and Avia.

“Stop it. You don’t know what your doing.”

Avia was trying to pull away from the other woman who seemed to have a very firm grip on her.. Although they had just come from nearly sub zero temperatures she was flushed and sweating.

Yaz didn’t release her grip and tried to pull the smaller woman to herself, she seemed utterly lost to herself, eyes blown. She kissed Avia who began to struggle more fervently.

Avaia kicked her hard in the shin and stumbled away from her. “No, you don’t really want me.  It’s just the pheromones.”

The policewoman ignored her and with a growl caught her arm again, shoving her down towards the hard earth.

“Yaz stop. What are you doing?” the Doctor moved quickly to try and separate the two. She caught the back of Yaz’s shirt and tugged. She found, frustratingly that her current form had even less arm and shoulder strength then her last one.

“Ryan, Give me a hand.”

With the help of a second person she was able to drag the struggling young woman back. Yaz fought them, managing to land at least solid whack against Ryan who offed in pain. Finally the Doctor grabbed Yaz’s face in her hands and force her to look into her eyes.

“Yaz, Yaz, it's just us. We’re your fam. What’s wrong?”

Yasmine slumped, breathing heavily. After a moment her eyes seemed to clear slightly.

Avia had used her freedom to scramble backwards until she hit the cavern wall. She was breathing rapidly, her  eyes wide and soaked with tears.

“This can’t be happening, not now, not like this.”

The Doctor left a dazed Yaz in her friend’s care and went to see what was going on with the other woman.

“Don’t…don’t get too close. I don’t know if I’ll effect you like I did her,” She’d stopped crying and had drawn her knees up wrap her arms around them.

The Doctor paused and sniffed the air, fumbling for her sonic Swiss army screwdriver. She kept sniffing as she tapped at her device.

“Hmm, cinnamon and cloves. That’s so lovely. Did you know you were going into heat?”

“You think I’d have risked this on a crowded transport? I think the crash broke the birth control implant in my left arm. It’s just under my skin and I felt something crack when I was slammed against the bulkhead”

It did occur to the Doctor that Avia had been holding her arm as it were in pain since she’d first seen her, although she’d seemed able to move it.

The Doctor came closer, very gently touching Avia’s arm and scanning her.

“I told you not to get too close.”

The Doctor ignored her. “It’s smashed all right.”

“Can you fix it?”

“Not with what we have here.”

“Shit, shit, shit.”

Just as gently as she’d touched her arm, the Doctor pressed the back of her hand to Avaia’s forehead. “You’re burning up you poor darling. Is this your first heat?”

“No. Honestly, do I look that young?”

“Wait,” said Graham who had been listening to the exchange from where he was sitting on a rock with ankle elevated on another rock. “Are you saying she’s in heat, like a cat or dog or something.”

Avia started slightly at that. “I’m not a cat!”

Graham had the good grace to look a bit embarrassed, “Cat person of some sort then?”

“I’m not any kind of feline. I’m a Keplian human variant from the second moon of Tyco.”

“An omega as well, I’m guessing,” said the Doctor softly.

Avia nodded miserably.

“Unmated?”

“Newly divorced.”

Worry creased the Doctors forehead, “You know how dangerous the first post separation heat can be for your species.” She brushed the loose strands of hair from the trembling woman’s forehead.

“Why the hell do you think I had a suppressant implant!” the omega’s patience was starting to waver.

“What’s an omega and why do you have such an effect on Yaz,” asked Ryan. He was still kneeling beside Yaz, with a solid hand on her shoulder. Her breath had grown even again but she was staring across the room at the slight Keplian as if she held all the meaning in the universe. She still hadn’t said anything.

“Human Kepler Variants have dynamics, alpha, omega and beta, as well as gender and sexuality,” explained the doctor in her lecturing voice. “Omegas go into heat twice a year and can become pregnant if they mate with an alpha during that time. It’s rather brilliant really, in a ‘life finds a way’, sort of way. I don’t know why Yaz is being affected though; normally twenty-first centuries are immune to this sort of thing. Neither of you two are feeling odd are you?”

Ryan and Graham shook their heads.

“I’m hungry,” volunteered Ryan.

“We’re all hungry lad. At least you don’t have to deal with low blood sugar as well,” grumbled Graham.

“So why’s Yaz acting all flower juice in eye like in Midsummer Night's Dream while the rest of us are fine?” insisted Graham.

“Like I told you, I’m from Tyco’s Second Moon,” said Avia her voice sounding very strained.

They all looked at her blankly.

She sighed wearily, “Omegas of my moon have more orientationally specific than dynamic specific pheromones than most other variants. Since I’m gay, I only set off other women who are also attracted to women. The problem with my variant is that my heats tend to unintentionally attract betas and other omegas instead of just the alphas I’m looking for.” She paused looking very embarrassed, an impressive feat for a woman already so flushed, “Something about that means my variant can attract other kinds of humans, even one’s that don’t have alpha or omega dynamics.”

Ryan’s eyes got kind of wide. “So Yaz likes girls then.”

“I don’t know. Ask her yourself when she starts feeling better. Just don’t let her near me right now, she’s in no state to be able to consent to what she wants to do.”

“Are you?” the Doctor was still running her hands through her hair, and had begun to tug out her braid.

Avia caught her hand, looking into her eyes. They weren’t blown like Yaz’s but there was so much longing in them.

“Your affected, aren’t you?”

“Yea, funny thing regeneration. I wasn’t sure I would still be attracted to women in this new body. Apparently I still am. Not sure about men, I’ll have to conduct further experiments.”

Avia blinked at her in confusion.

The Doctor sighed and turned to look over her shoulder. “Graham, Ryan, can you take Yaz to another cavern? I need to take care of Avia, but I’ll come find you in a bit.”

Ryan began to try and urge Yaz to her feet while simultaneously offering Graham a shoulder to lean on. Graham hesitated.

“Doctor, are you sure you should stay with her?”

“We’re fine Graham, go.”

Graham held his ground. “And you Avia? You want her to stay?” He wasn’t sure what he would do if she said anything different but he still had to hear her answer. Normally he always trusted the Doctor to protect and help others but if the strange woman’s pheromones were impacting her as much as Yaz, she might not be her usual self.

Avia had looked so frightened earlier when Yaz grabbed her, he didn’t want to leave her in the same situation with the Doctor. He’d lived long enough and driven enough late night buses to know that it was always better to check on someone than let a dodgy situation pass, even though most people would just ignore it.

The alien woman was clearly struggling for clarity but she managed to find words. “I’m alright. I want the Doctor to stay. This isn’t my first heat. I know what I’m doing. She’s acting calm enough, I think she knows what she’s doing as well. Go take care of your friend. Whatever my pheromones have done to her won’t clear up until she’s away from me.”

“Alright then.”

Yaz began to almost frantically struggle once they had her halfway to the cavern entrance. In the end Ryan had to let Graham sit down on a rock again so he could take Yaz from the cavern first. As soon as they were a few hundred feet down the winding cave she calmed and let herself be led. He left her sitting in a daze and when went back for his injured grandfather, who’s ankle was clearly paining him more and more. He tried not to think too much about what was likely going on one cavern away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty part of the story.

When everyone was gone, the Doctor returned her attention to Avia, nuzzling at her neck now. “You smell like sunlight.”

Avia leaned into her, sniffing at the Doctor. “What are you? You smell almost like an alpha but no quite.”

“I’m something like one, at least I think I am in this regeneration, just not a human variant sort.”

“Can you ease my heat?”

“Do you want me to?”

She shivered. “I’m too far into this heat to know what the hell I want. I know I like how you look, have since I first saw you. I know you smell like everything I’ve ever wanted.” She took a slow breath, “And I know that I’m not going to survive the stress of ten days of an unattended heat in these mountains with as little food and water as we have. The last time I went through a heat alone I ended up so dehydrated I had to go to the hospital for an IV.”

The Doctor started to kiss at the skin she’d been nuzzling, “let me help you.”

“You’d be smarter to leave me like this. Take the others and try to hike out of the mountains in the morning,” she gasped, “Even attended, my heat will take three days. You can’t afford that time.”

“I don’t leave people behind. Besides, you’ve already knocked me into rut. I’ll leave you alone if you ask, but sending me off won’t spare me anything now.”

“I told you not to get so close,” she chastised gently.

“Sorry.” The Doctor looked so cute when she apologized, all big eyes and winning smile.

Avia pressed closer to her. “Gods, you feel so fucking good.”

The Doctor finally brought their lips together hungry and desperate. Something in both of them finally broke. Avia clutched at the Doctor, half crawling into the other woman’s lap. She scrambled at the Time Lady’s clothes, pushing at her coat.

The Doctor let go of her just long enough to shed her coat and lay it down. She tried to roll the omega onto it but Avia proved less submissive than expected. The slight woman pressed on her shoulders, pushing her down and straddling her.

Any intention of protesting vanished from the Doctor’s mind when the omega tugged off her own sweater, shirt and then unclasped her bra. Her breasts were small but well formed, her nipples pink and rosy against the paleness of her skin.

The Doctor sat up enough to capture one with her fingers and the other with her lips. Avia moaned and then suddenly froze.

“What is that?”

“What is what?” the Doctor leaned back on her elbows.

The omega looked ready to bolt. “The thing in your pants.”

“My penis. I don’t have one all the time in this regeneration, but I do when I’m in rut. All alpha’s of my species do. I um, get a knot too, is that an issue?”

The omega just stared at her, “I thought you were female.”

“I am. Don’t your female alphas have penises and knots?”

“Only on the first and third moon of Tyco, not on the second. It’s the psychic signal and mating bite that eases the heat and causes the conception for gay females of my variant.” As worried as she looked, she was still sort of grinding against the Doctor.

“So you’ve never…um well. Can you safely take a knot?” It wasn’t as if the Doctor wasn’t accustomed to sometimes taking lovers of slightly incompatible biology, she just hadn’t expecting this to be one of those times. She’d been male for twelve regenerations and that tended to be less complex. She’d been a beta most of the time, an alpha sometimes and an omega even more seldom. Species with some sort of an alpha, beta and omega dynamic were so rare, she’d seldom actually run across anyone who affected that part of her nature.

If the omega could have possibly looked any more embarrassed she managed. “I…I don't know, probably. Males of my variant have all that. I guess my body is the same as any other female of my kind. I’ve just never mated a female alpha that wasn’t from my moon. This is just…this is just really weird for me.”

The Doctor raised a hand to cup the side of her face. “I can keep my pants on if that would make you more comfortable. If what you need to ease your heat is just my fingers and a bite, I’m content doing that.”

Oddly enough that got an almost hysterical laughter from the omega. “I think that’s the least alpha like thing you could have possibly said.” The woman was clearly at a breaking point of one sort or another.

“You’ve known some rubbish alphas.”

“I know, there is a reason I divorced the last one.” She leaned down to kiss the doctor again. “And I do want to ease your rut and get you off too. I can deal with things being a bit new and strange.” Her eyes were blown and her skin hot to the touch. She’d fully scented the Doctor and given in to her heat some time ago.

“I don’t want to hurt you beautiful. I know knots can be…a bit painful, especially for the inexperienced.” There had been a time or two, during an alpha regeneration, when a human or alien lover had tried to help her through a rut. She’d learned quickly that while penises were more or less familiar to most human variants and similar species, knots were not.

Several regenerations ago in a male form, she’d utterly terrified Rose Tyler the first time she’d gone into rut with her.  It hadn’t helped that her regeneration prior to that had been a beta and never gone into rut at all. There had been a slammed door and a long conversation of gradual reassurance, after Rose had seen a normally familiar part of her lover’s anatomy so changed during a bout of lovemaking. Jack Harkness, on the other hand, had been delighted to assist with her rut, even though his own human variant had no such dynamics.

“We can go slow. It’s not like I’m a virgin. I mean I’ve certainly fucked with toys before. How different can it be?”

Avia could have sworn that the Doctor actually chuckled. “I can show you wonderful things little omega.”

“Cocky aren’t you” the pun was clearly deliberate.

The Doctor took advantage of the omega’s distraction to roll them and press the slighter woman beneath herself. Avia was far enough into her heat to go with nothing more than a moan of need.

The Doctor wasted no time, desperately scrambling at the omega’s pants as she kissed her. She found the button and the zipper and pushed them down. The omega was so wet her fingers almost squelched as she pressed them into her warm cunt.

Avia gasped, throwing back her head and covered her mouth with her wrist to stifle her cries.

The Doctor reached up to tug her arm down. “Make all the sounds you want you darling creature.”

“I can’t, the others will hear.”

“Then they can go farther away.”

“If the other alpha hears, she’ll come back and you’ll fight.” There was genuine fear in her eyes, as if a bad past experience were riding her hard.

“Yaz won’t and if she does I can send her away again without challenge. I’m more dominant than her.” She began to slowly move her fingers inside of her and the omega forgot all other thought.  

The next part was achingly familiar to every form the Doctor had ever held. While no two women she’d ever encountered have ever been the same, many tended to like two fingers in the cunt and a thumb against the clit in an easy rocking motion. This omega liked three fingers and a come-hither motion as well. She found her first release with a desperate cry, baring her neck to the cold air.

“Bite me. Please bite me,” her eyes snapped open when her orgasm passed without receiving what she needed. Hysteria began to tinge her voice, “Please, mark me. My heat won’t ease until you do. Don’t you know where to mark me?”

Frantically she touched at the side of her neck, showing the doctor where her scent glands lay.  

“Hush, hush,” the Doctor nibbled lightly at the place she’d indicated but did not deliver the desperately needed bite. “I’ll give you what you need. Roll over sweetling.”

“What?” the Omega was half lost to need and unfulfilled desire.

“I want to mate you on your hands and knees, it’s what my kind does.” Truth be told Time Lords didn’t really mate at all, or they weren’t supposed to, what with looms handling reproduction and all. Of course Time Lord still did have sex and she’d learned early in her life that there were customs even for things that were forbidden.

Having an omega kneeling on hands and knees with the alpha behind was always the default and anything else was considered a bit wild. Thirteen regenerations ago it was how she had first  tangled with the Master when they were just half grown fools. That first youthful rebellion of forbidden passion had been the start of everything that followed in so many ways.

Avia’s face burned. “Like a first moon variant?”  

“Yes, is that alright?”

She squirmed, caught between embarrassment and desire, “That is... I don’t know it’s kind of demeaning in a kinky sort of way.

The Doctor began to kiss a trail down her flushed neck, “In a bad or a good way? I won’t ask you to do something you truly don’t want to.” She was however perfectly fine with asking her to broaden her horizons.

“It’s,” she took a lust addled breath. “It’s something I’m ok doing this with you. Can I see you with all your clothes off first? I haven’t even managed to get your jumper off.”

“Of course.”

The Doctor shed her clothes quickly. Avia made a low murmur of approval as she watched her, even if she was mostly looking at the top half of her.

Somewhere deep down the Doctor felt almost relieved. Her form was so new she wasn’t really sure if it was visually pleasing yet. Most of her regenerations were, at least at the start, although her second had not particular been and her seventh had had a peculiar sort of charm.

“Have I got good breasts?” she asked almost playfully.

“Gorgeous, prefect.” She sat up reaching for the Doctor.

It wasn’t what she really wanted in that moment though. The need to fuck was getting a lot stronger than the need to touch. She pulled Avia close enough to kiss once more and then gently, but firmly turned her, pressing her onto her hands and knees.

The omega went, although she kept looking over her shoulder nervously. The Doctor kissed at her shoulders and neck, stroked her sides, reaching beneath her to stroke her clit with one hand.

“I’ve got you beautiful, you're doing brilliantly.”

“I need. Gods, I need… I need.”

“Me to fuck and bite you. I know. I’ve got you.” The biting was actually fairly alien to the Doctor but she could certainly oblige her lover. For Time Lords it was generally just a sign of affection used to mark a lover, not an essential part of mating.  She knew enough about Kepler human variants that she was supposed to wait to do it until her mate was in the throws of an orgasm.

The omega was utterly soaked, but she still pressed her fingers into her again briefly just to be sure.

“Please, please, please.” The poor woman’s skin was burning, her breaths panting. Leaving her in such a state any longer would have been utterly cruelly.

The Doctor climbed over her and lined up her phallus.

Beneath her the omega went still, her breath suddenly shorter, as if from fear instead of lust.

For all her need the Doctor still ruled herself, “Is this still ok?”

“Just do it, it’s just new and weird, that’s all.”

She nuzzled and licked at the omega’s scent left scent gland, “tell me what you want beautiful.”

“Fuck me goddammit!” The omega pressed back against her and it was all the permission she needed. She thrust into her trembling body.

There was no stifling the sound the omega made then. It was an odd mix of a gasp, a moan, a yelp, and a cry all at once.

Somehow the Doctor found the will to remain still as the woman beneath her adjusted to the unfamiliar sensation and what may very well have been a not inconsiderable girth and length as well. The Doctor hadn’t really looked that closely at the changes her rut had made to her anatomy but she had noticed that it was as considerable as she’d had in some of her better endowed regenerations.

“Are you alright sweetheart?”

The omega didn’t answer in words but some of the sounds she was making seemed to be a bit pained. She rubbed at the omega’s clit until she began to writhe beneath her and then move in truth.

“Fuck me, please, please, please,” coherence had left her.

The Doctor obeyed, beginning slowly, waiting for the omega to move and press back against her before she sped up. Soon enough they were both lost to desperate movements and she felt the omega begin to clench around her.

“Bite me. Bite me. Gods damn it. Why won’t you bite me you selfish alpha.”

The Doctor sucked at her scent gland, “Soon, darling soon. I’ve got to knot you first.”

The omega’s movements slowed, “Wait, you haven’t already? I feel so full. I don't think I can take anymore.”

“I’m just getting my knot, relax, you can do this you brilliant girl.”

She could feel the familiar ache of her knot starting to swell at the base of things. Apparently that worked the same for all of her alpha regenerations, regardless of the gender. She kept thrusting against her as her knot grew, working on pushing it into her lover.

The omega began to squirm, “wait, no. I don’t think.”

“Easy, relax and your body will accept it.” She should have been able to, as far as the Doctor knew, all Kepler variants could biologically take a knot, even the alphas and betas. Whether Avia was in a mental or physical state in which she could was an entirely different matter.

“No! Stop it hurts.”

To her credit the Doctor went still, fighting every instinct within her body.

The other woman trembled beneath her, caught between need and discomfort.

The Doctor kept laving her scent gland as she worked a hand beneath her, rubbing her clit.

“Stop completely, pause, or slow down?” Truth be told, she was pretty sure that if the omega said she needed any of the above she’d have to stop completely herself. Her own body was going to grow a knot whether it was inside the omega or not and that wasn’t going to go down for a while.

“I don’t know. I’ve never fucking done this before.”

“You have to say what you want darling or I can’t do anything.”

“I need…” words were failing her. She pressed back against her desperately.

Instinct proved too strong and the Doctor grabbed at her shoulders and pressed back. The half inflated knot popped into the omega's tight body.

“Ah!” Avia froze beneath her at the sudden, painful stretch. She went from her hands to her elbows and that just drove the Doctor into her deeper. The sound she made then was more animal than human.

It took every fiber of her being but the doctor kept still even as her knot kept inflating. She knew better than to try and pull back now, she’d only tear her lover. She spoke softly, trying to sooth her while  genuinely worried she may have injured her.

The omega panted slow, desperate breaths. After a few more gasps she rolled her hips experimentally. The next sounds she made were of pleasure.

“Go on, fuck me like the alpha you are.” Her voice was a needy growl.

The Doctor obliged. She couldn’t actually move very much now that they were knotted. What little she managed was more than enough. The omega keened beneath her like a woman possessed, clenching and clenching around her.

The Doctor’s release came upon her hard and fast. Thirteen regenerations and her orgasms still tended to take her by surprise. She bit down on the omega’s left scent gland, the one that had no mating mark. She began gently but the woman’s screams of pleasure tore at some deep part of her and soon enough she was drawing blood.

She emptied and emptied into the little omega as Avia’s body tensed around her like a vice. At some point Avia fell from her elbows onto her stomach. The Doctor barely noticed. She kept fucking the moaning woman until her own body was utterly emptied, until she’d gone soft inside of her, although the knot still kept them locked together.

It was a trick that had taken several regenerations to perfect but she managed to roll them onto their sides so that she wasn’t draped over Avia’s back. She supposed she was small enough in this form that she wasn’t necessarily crushing her mate, but it was still bad manners to just pass out on top of someone.

At some point they’d rolled off her coat, so she grabbed it and threw it over them both. Although she would not have thought it a normal instinct for her, she found that she had a strong desire to keep lathing Avaia’s mating mark. That seemed to sooth the trembling woman in her arms somewhat.

After a time Avia made the mistake of trying to stretch. That gained a sound of slight pain from both of them.

The Doctor pulled her closer, “Don’t try to move yet. We’re still knotted.”

Oddly enough the omega actually laughed. “I suppose this couldn’t get any more bizarre.”

“Knotting is perfectly normal.”

“Except I’m doing it for the first time with an alien.”

“Technically, you’re an alien to me too.”

“You still haven’t told me what species you are.”

“Does it matter?” She kissed her ear.

“Not really, so long as you’re not close enough to human to knock me up.”

“I don’t think I am, not your variant anyway.”

“That’s fine then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion

They slept and then mated again when they awoke. This time, when the Doctors knot went down she forced herself to leave the dozing omega.

Graham’s ankle was doing better and Ryan’s head didn’t hurt anymore.

Yaz was herself again, although embarrassed and short tempered.  She refused to fully believe Ryan and Graham’s account of what had happened until the Doctor confirmed it.

“Figures,” she mumbled.

Ryan tried to find words and was only mildly successful. “So you are gay then? Not that it makes any difference or anything mind you, I just um, would have thought you’d have mentioned it or something by now.”

Yaz arched an eyebrow. “I’m actually bisexual, thank you very much.”

“And perfect exactly as you are,” said the Doctor in her usual chipper tone.

“This is all well and good but we are still stuck in a cave on a snowy mountain with very little food and water left and no plan,” said Graham.

“Ah, right. I should do something about that, shouldn’t I?”

It took the Doctor surprisingly little time to put together a distress beacon from the mechanical bits they had brought. Once it was quietly beeping she stood up.

“Right, now can you all set up some sort of marker outside the cave entrance and post someone on watch in turns? I’m going to take some food and water to Avia. Yaz, you’d best stay away from the cavern Avia and I are in. If you get near her before her heat is finished she’ll set you off again.”

“Right, you go play Captain Kirk with the nymphomaniac alien chick and we’ll go freeze our buts off in the snow.” Had Graham’s tone not been so wry he might have sounded resentful.

“Exactly. Glad you understand,” said the Doctor and hurried off.

 

Avia was awake and about to go looking for the Doctor when she returned. She clearly wanted nothing more then to mate again but the Doctor made her drink some water and eat a protein bar first. Things went a rather predictable way after that.

This time when they were done, Avia asked the Doctor what the plan was before they drifted off to sleep again. When they woke Avia’s skin was finally beginning to cool from the feverish warmth it had burned with for the first two days.

They mated for what they both realized would be the last time. When they were finished Avia seemed to finally realize how thirsty and hungry she was, although they had little food or water left. Her heat wasn’t fully over but the Doctor couldn’t afford to wait to check on her friends again.

This time she made a very small radio from the few mechanical bits they had left. She couldn’t send out a signal but she was able to pick up correspondence from what was clearly a rescue mission sent to find survivors from crash. They had picked up their beacon and were getting close but the Doctor worried they wouldn’t be able to find them in the cave.

The Doctor took Ryan and hiked out to go attempt to signal their rescuers. Once they climbed a nearby ridge they were able to wave down the small hovercraft that had been sent to find them.

Avia dozed, head resting on the Doctor’s shoulder for most of the hovercraft ride back to civilization. Her skin was now cool to the touch, a few degrees lower than a twenty-first century humans would have been.

The Doctor was not in truth, entirely sure what to do with her. She smelled good, she felt good, and they had mated. She knew, however, that that was not significant basis for a relationship. She knew very little about her, as they hadn’t exactly spent the last three days talking. She genuinely had no idea what the woman would want or expect of her now.

She considered inviting her to be a companion, she had something of a track record of inviting people she’d only just met to go traveling with her on the TARDIS. She wasn't sure of the wisdom of that, not that she usually made wise decisions. All the same, with the exception of Rose and a few others she’d also usually tried to avoid relationships with her companions.

In the end she never had to make a decision, or more accurately the Keplan made it for them both. The authorities held all of them at the hospital for a day upon their return, mostly to gather information. There was mounting evidence that the transports crash may have been the result of some manner of terrorist attack.

The Doctor would normally have left anyway but her companions were exhausted and Graham’s ankle did need to be seen. It turned out that Ryan had also had a concussion although that was easily mended with the local medical technology.

Early in the morning on the day they had all been cleared to leave the hospital, Avia poked her head into the hospital room in which the Doctor and Yaz had been housed. Neither had actually needed any medical care and the Doctor had quickly convinced the hospital staff of that but she still found the room useful. Yaz had been happy for a chance to sleep on something softer than a cold cave floor.

The Doctor stood from the chair she’d been half dozing in. She could see in the dim hallway light that Avia had on a coat and a cheap cloth satchel slung over her shoulder.

“Your leaving?”

Avia nodded and the Doctor followed her into the empty pre-dawn hallway where they could speak without waking Yaz.

Avia had her hands clasped nervously, looking out the window at the sleeping city. “I’m sorry. I know this isn’t fair to you, but I think it is the best way to break the heat bond before it becomes any stronger.”

The doctor couldn’t fight down the urge to reach out and catch one of her hands in her own. She was relieved but also, on some deep animal level, sad. She’d let go of so many lovers over the years and it always hurt.“If that is what you want.”

“It’s not so much a matter of want, as need. I just left my first mate, I can’t just rush into a new bond with a complete stranger.”

“Would that really be so foolish?” the Doctor used her free hand to tilted up the omegas chin so she could look down into the woman’s dark eyes. Tears began to fill them.

“I think it would, at least right now, when I’m still so broken.”

“You're not broken little omega.”

“Wounded and healing then. The woman I left, she gave me a lot of reasons to run. She took so much, I barely know what is left of me. I can’t belong to anyone right now, not even an alpha as kind as you. Please understand.”

“I do,” she’d heard so many stories over so many years she’d learned to find the heart of words, even when few were spoken.

Avia pressed her forehead against hers, “Gods, I wish I’d met you at any other time in my life but now.”

“I wish the same little omega. Where will you go?”

“Where I was going before I decided to take a side trip, back to my family on the second moon of Tyco. My moms and sisters are waiting for me.”

The Doctor pulled her fully into her arms, “Good, go be whole again, be amazing.”

“Listen if you’re ever in the capital city of my moon, look me up sometime. My moms have a book shop just off the main plaza, it’s called Carpe Librum.”

“If I’m ever in that part of the galaxy I may just have to come by some time.”

There wasn’t anything left to be said. They kissed again and then pulled apart.

“Goodbye,” Avia walked away without ever looking back, as if fearing she wouldn’t have the strength to do so if she did.

 

~ A few months later. ~

 

Avia had never been a fan of doctor’s offices. She was also not very fond of being clinically poked and prodded at in the more intimate parts of her anatomy.  At least this particular doctors visit mostly involved having jelly smeared over her stomach followed by a flat beeping device.

The blurry thing that showed up on the screen looked to her a bit more like a fishy froggy shaped alien than a baby. Still it was her little fishy froggy looking alien and she could already feel the early stirrings of what would be a deep and lasting love.

Her birth mother clutched her hand tighter, gazing at the screen with rapt attention. “Oh just look at her. She’s perfect. She looks just like you at that state of development”

Avia rather suspected that most developing fetuses looked the same on blurry sonogram screens but she didn’t say that.

Once her parents had gotten over the shock of learning that their newly divorced daughter was pregnant by an unknown alpha, they’d actually been very excited at the prospect of getting their first grandchild.

They had been entirely supportive, although her gene mother had had the poor grace to comment that  Avia was definitely better off as a single parent than she’d have been if she stayed with her ex.

The doctor made an odd face as she studied the screen and moved about the little scanning device.

“You said the gene mother was a human variant alpha right?”

“I don’t think she was a human variant, but she was an alpha. What’s wrong?”

“Well that depends, did she have two hearts?”

 


End file.
